


A Day in Solitude

by Maewn



Series: Dragonhearted [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Altmer Dovahkiin, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewn/pseuds/Maewn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aldariel Stormborn just wants a day where his son doesn't piss off any of the local nobility. Sadly, today is not one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in Solitude

Some days I wondered why I had had children, and on days like today, when my eldest son was glaring daggers at me, I regretted agreeing to children.

"So," I began, raising an eyebrow and leaning back in my chair. "You thought it was a good idea to egg Thane's Bryling's house because?"

He looked down, lips twisted in a frown, suddenly unable to hold my gaze. He muttered something under his breath, his blond hair hiding his face.

I sighed, murmuring a quiet prayer to Auri-el under my breath. "Nandil," I said, reaching out and tilting his head up to meet my gaze. "Why?"

"Cause she said you were a Thalmor spy," he said sullenly, golden eyes narrowed.

I refrained from rolling my eyes, Bryling was still on that?! It had been years! You would think that she would let it go. I let the old annoyance I felt drain away, now was not the time to dwell on such issues.

"Nandil, I am not, nor have I ever been a Thalmor spy," I told him, tucking a stray strand of his hair back behind one pointed ear.

"But—!"

I silenced him with a glare. "I will deal with Bryling. You need to go and clean up the mess you made. We'll talk more about your punishment later."

He frowned, but shuffled off.

My wife peered around the corner, her gold eyes wide. "What did he do this time?"

I heaved another sigh, "Apparently he felt the need to defend the family honor and egg Thane Bryling's house since she called me a Thalmor spy," I said, wryly.

"Ah," my wife nodded, "he is as impulsive as you were at that age I am sure."

I laughed, "I was hardly that impulsive."

"Oh?" she raised her eyebrows at me, "I seem to remember that time that we were honeymooning in Solstheim, and someone thought it was a good idea to antagonize the netch that were floating around."

"I was not antagonizing them, just studying them," I finished, realizing how weak the excuse sounded.

"Riiight," my wife said, nodding her head, her red hair gleaming in the sunlight streaming in through the windows. She settled onto my lap, the hint of curve to her stomach the only sign of her pregnancy. I rested a hand over the green fabric.

"We should stop having children at some point," I said, "before they all grow up to be delinquents."

She laughed, the sound rich and beautiful.

"Perhaps," she purred, clasping a hand over mine.

I smiled, kissing her, "Perhaps."

It was then that Nandil reappeared, a smirk on his face. And I could hear a shout of "STORMBORN!" from the street.

My wife moved off my lap, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go do damage control," I said.

She chuckled, "Go on then, I'll talk to our son."

As I headed out the door, I was met with Thane Bryling's irritated visage, now dripping with what appeared to be eggs. "Huh," I said, fighting the smile at my son's handiwork.

I did so love it when I could humiliate my enemies. Nandil it seemed had inherited my vicious streak.

"Explain this!" Bryling shrieked. I laughed.

It was a beautiful day.


End file.
